geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Lujayn
Lujayn is a character in Lunarosse. Yliandra's second-in-command. Lujayn appears as a griffin-like creature in silver armor. Her blade has taken many lives, making her a feared opponent on the battlefield. She's nicknamed "The Silver Menace" by those who survived her onslaughts, though it's not a name she's too pleasant with. Physical Appearance Lujayn appears to be a demi-human of the manticore variety. Though humanoid in appearance, her skin is a scaly blue, though most of it is hidden under her silver helmet, and her hair appears to be long and black. Her entire body is covered in silver armor and has silver and black wings. Personality Lujayn is noble, proud, and most of all, loyal to Yliandra and the Faction. She is confident in her ability as a soldier, and can be seen as being arrogant because of this. She has an outstanding ability as a leader, collecting loyalty and admiration from both the public and the soldiers under her. She shows no mercy for one who poses a threat against the Faction and acts solely as a soldier, obeying orders without hesitation or showing emotion. She can be easily frustrated or angered when it comes to the topic of humans, and will jump at any occasion to kill them should the opportunity be presented. When she falls into despair via Vaarn, she becomes a bloodthirsty killing machine with no sign of halting her attacks. Abilities Lujayn has both high physical and magical stats, and knows many devastating attacks. Those she mainly uses her sword at all times, she will use a devastating fire spell to cripple her enemies. Her magical abilities are not as effective as Yliandra's, but she will use it as a last resort or to show off. Though she has wings, it's unknown if she can fly with them. Trivia *Lujayn originated from the superhero story Corlia came from. In this story, she was known as "Gogalla" and she was a straight up Goldar rip-off from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, appearing as a loyal warrior to an unknown mistress. This mistress was later revealed as Yliandra. She was killed in her initial appearance, but was later revived as a bloodthirsty undead. She lasted longer in this incarnation before finally being destroyed by the heroes. *Gemini thought about having Lujayn join the Mnemosyne Company, but scrapped the idea since she will always be Yliandra's devoted servant. *In the first release of Lunarosse, if a player had Channing's HP up high enough he can survive her flame attack. However, defeating her wouldn't reward the player with experience or money, and will play out as though they had lost to her. This was corrected in the final release where she will continue to attack until Channing is defeated. *If one counts the storyline-based fights, Lujayn is fought at least four times: once at the White Sands against Channing alone, once in Xanatos' Fortress, once - though optional - in Vaarn's Fortress, and finally in the Bijelined Dreadnought regardless of the ending chosen. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:RPG Category:Fanfiction Category:RPG Maker VX Category:NPC